siempre te amare
by diruhana
Summary: hay cosas en la vida que solo el corazón tiene la respuestas , y si lo ignoramos simplemente acabaríamos con nuestra existencia de seres humanos


_Por primera vez en mi vida me aferro a alguien tan insistentemente, no sé por qué pero no lo quiero dejar, no lo debo dejar ir -souichi, está al borde de la desesperación por la noticia recibida días antes por su ex ayudante_

(hace unos meses) :

souichi se encuentra ultimando los detalles de su informe, no puede concentrarse; algo o alguien se lo impide**-arrg! Me la pagaras-** pensaba mientras trataba de concentrarse nuevamente. Fue cayendo la noche y la soledad era embargadora y desafiante como si quisiera desaparecerte sin dejar rastros de tu existencia

**-vaya miren que hora es y no llega-dice mirando el reloj un poco decaído-**

-

**-sempai ya llegue!. eh? sempai**- subiendo el tono de su voz -

**-¡ah! Morinaga-** un poco ruborizado al sentir tan cálida sonrisa de parte del menor-

-**sempai se encuentra bien**-dice preocupado-

**- ¡no pasa nadaaa! Mira que hora es** - dice fingiendo un enfado propio del ojimiel-

**-lo siento, entre al bar de mi amigo y no me percate de la hora**-acortando la distancia entre ambos -

-**debiste llama**r-murmura ruborizándose,percatándose la corta distancia con el menor-

**-haii! gomen**- depositando sus labios en los ajenos en un cálido y tierno beso -

**-ah!? Wuaa**-empujando al menor,causando que caiga al piso-

**-sempa**i-susurra sollozando** -yo no soy un maldito homo imbécil**-corriendo a su cuarto-

-¿por qué?- Morinaga ve con dolor desparecer a su amado-

- en la habitación-

**que demonios estoy haciendo este no soy yo, ya no puedo más con esta situación yo soy normal esto es tu culpa**-mirando hacia una libreta **-pero se acabó las cosas volverán a cómo deberían seguir siendo**-tomo la libreta encontrando un número en ella**-nunca pensé que acudiría a ti**-lanzando un suspiro que inundo la habitación.

**-moshi moshi?-**

**-hola soy souichi**-con un tono un tanto agresivo y cortante-

**-sou-chan ese milagro,sabia que llamarías**-con una sonrisa pícara en ese hermoso rostro que haría temblar a cualquiera-

muérete maldito bastardo muere por decirlo pero -** la propuesta que me ofreciste sigue en pie**

-**ah? así la propuesta y yo que pensé que me llamabas porque me extrañabas, bueno estas al tanto cuales son las condiciones**

**-si lo sé perfectamente**-interrumpiendo abrupta mente a unos de sus más queridos "amigos"

-**estas seguro sou-chan**-rodeado de una aura maligna

**-si**- cabizbajo sintiendo que vendía su alma al mismísimo demonio

**-ok, sou-chan te estaré esperando con ansias**

**-nos vemos**-mirando en dirección donde hace unos minutos se encontraba **-es por nuestro bien lo siento mucho**-escapando una traicionera lágrima rodando por sus mejillas

en lugar donde las estrellas han desaparecido siendo invadidas por el destellar de las luces de neón, donde la noche se hace día y el día se hace eterno no muy lejos de ahí dos seres se encuentran plácidamente, planeando su siguiente paso

**-vaya, vaya quien diría que accedería-**sin ninguna expresión visible en su rostro ,un rostro perfecto y angelical que pareciera de otro mundo

**-se lo dije es muy ingenuo**- dirigiéndose hacia al joven que el mismo apoderaría como ouji

**-al parecer tenias razón aunque es una lastima**-dirigiendo su mirada hacia una caja con esos sus hermosos ojos de color de la misma noche , esa misma  
que tanto hacia falta por esos lugares.

-en nagoya-

amaneció con un calor tan abrigador que invitaba a cualquiera a salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, en un pequeño y acogedor cuarto dos hombres se encontraban alistándose para dirigirse a sus labores cotidianas.

**-sempai se me hiso tarde su desayuno esta listo solo se lo sirve** -dice un joven de cabellos azulados y de tierna mirada saliendo rápidamente

**-gracias**-fue dicho tan debílmentemente, que el otro no logro escucharlo y simplemente se marcho**-y no te preocupes ya no hará falta que hagas nada por mi.**

**-vaya idiota siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias mira que preparar tremendo banquete por desayuno**-**si sigo a este paso no podre entrar por la puerta,**  
**pero supongo que extrañare algo de esto -sht! se me quito el hambre mejor me largo**

fue pasando las horas como un día cualquiera pero ,para una persona esta lejos de ser una día normal por alguna razón todo lo que hacia o decía lo hacia mal  
simplemente distraído, es la única palabra que describía lo que le estaba pasando a este joven de facciones tan finas y de carácter tan especial que por muchos  
interpretado como demoniatico o tiránico pero con una inocencia tan única que solo se le permitía ver a una persona.

**-souichi-sempai a que temperatura ponemos esta muestra**-dice su actual ayudante -**eh? are souichi sempai me esta escuchando - souichi-sempai!**

**-ah? disculpa que me decías**

**-a que temperatura ponemos la muestra**

**-a si a 4 c**°-tocándose la sien con clara expresión de quien tiene un tremendo dolor de cabeza

**-pero souichi-sempai mañana no tenemos que hacer el informe por lo que no utilizaremos la muestra ,no cree que a 4 c° se deteriorar**a - con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa esperando la respuesta de su tiránico superior

**-maldición! como se me pudo olvidar** -frunciendo el ceño rodeado de una aura pesada causando que sus ayudantes quisieran salir corriendo

**-etto sempai**-acercándose con la guardia alta ,el joven de cabellos castaños

-par de buenos para nada pónganlo a -5 c°-saliendo rápidamente como alma que lleva el diablo

**-hai!**- fue escuchado unísono por parte de los ayudantes

**maldición ese maldito informe ayer no puede ni comenzar el informe, todo por culpa ese bastardo pero me lo pagara-dirigiéndose de mala gana a la cafetería**

**-tatsumi-kun me darías un poco de tu tiempo**-diringiendose hacia el peliplata

**-claro profesor fukushima que desea**

- **veo que tienes una buena amistad con tetsuhiro-kun por eso te pido que lo convenzas para que acepte el traslado a tokio , es una oportunidad única para su carrera la experiencia que ganara le serviría para trabajos futuros**

**-traslado?**

**-que no lo sabia por el buen desempeño que tiene lo quieren transferir a la central que queda justamente en tokio**

**-vaya entiendo , no lo sabia**-ese maldito siempre ocultándome cosas importantes -** y por cuanto tiempo sera el trabajo?**

**-el contrato es por 3 meses sin embargo eso esta en negociación , pero por lo que veo la empresa lo quiere contratar por un largo periodo claro todo depende de el , como recalco es una oportunidad de solo parece una vez en la vida**

**-entiendo**-se muy bien que es lo mejor para su futuro, pero 3 meses es mucho tiempo no obstante seria una perfecta oportunidad para ...-sintiendo como su corazón dio un vuelco con solo la idea-sh no voy a doblegar pensaba mientras respiraba profundamente

**-no se preocupe haré todo lo posible para convencerlo**

**-en serio tatsumi-kun ,tetsuhiro-kun se lo agradeciera en el futuro**

**-si** - eso espero, realmente deseo que eso pase

**-bueno me tengo que ir tatsumi-kun cuídese y no se olvide de presentarme el informe**

**-claro profesor no se preocupe**

**-adiós**

las circunstancias se adecuan a los planes de cierto joven , aunque no lo sepa ay algo mas fuerte que conducen a tales situaciones...

se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo recostado plácidamente en el sillón -** vaya estoy cansado pero termine el estúpido informe-supongo que debo de ultimar detalles con esos par de idiotas para que no echen a estropear la muestra-**ringg... ringgggggggg-**eh? el teléfono donde esta .. aquí esta**

**-morinaga?**

**-sempai se encuentra en casa?**

**-eh si**

**-genialllll sempai no se vaya a dormir vengo corriendo ,espéreme despierto se lo ruego**

**-que carajo! estoy muy cansado me no molestes-en este tipo de veras que es tan..irritante**

**-sempai por favor se lo ruego**

**-sht! si no llegas hasta las 10 ten por seguro que me duermo y te mato si intentas despertarme**

**-wuaaaa de acuerdo sempai llegare lo dejo tengo que subir al tren**

**-esta bien nos vemos-**ahora que se traerá en manos ese tipo pero si intenta algo raro lo mato a golpes -rodeado de una aura maligna-.** es verdad tengo que hablar**  
**con el de la propuesta de trabajo; que hora es -**mirando el reloj de pared situado justamente en frente de el -** las 6 bueno tomare una ducha la necesito urgente**

las personas se movían caótica mente hacia los vagones ,en la tan añorada meta la de sus respectivos hogares,para poder por fin descansar de un día no muy favorable o simplemente estresante, pero un joven estaba especialmente entusiasmado para llegar lo antes posible a su hogar,en tan tiernos verdosos ojos reflejaba una ilusión inigualable-_sempai sempai espéreme estoy en camino_-pensaba

**vaya que rejado me siento** -secándose el cabello mirando se reojo el reloj-**vaya si que me demore pero que mas da lo necesitaba urgente, bueno ahora a trabajar-**acomodándose en su escritorio abriendo su portátil-**vaya un mensaje de quien sera eh? Shinsei-que quiere ese bastardo**

_-hola sou-chan como etas, me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti te preguntaras el porque te escribo, mi querido hubo cambio de planes el joven científico encargado del experimento nos abandono el muy condenado va tener su hija y quiere estar con su esposa ; sou-chan te necesitamos el experimento no puede estar parado mucho tiempo perderíamos mucho dinero y tiempo ,las cosas resultaron así, mi ¨princesa¨ quiero tu respuesta lo antes posible si no resivimos tu respuesta hasta hoy a las 12 se considera como una negativa de tu parte y se veré obligado con el dolor de mi alma a buscar a otro , te mando un informe detallado para que vayas viendo como es la metodología q usamos en la investigación_

_ pdt: souichi no se la razón que tengas para querer venir a estados unidos pero el proyecto es muy importante no solo para mi sino para muchos científicos que dedicaron años a este gran proyecto y te queremos en nuestro equipo porque nos consta que seras de un gran apoyo , las cartas están echadas sobre la mesa tu decidirás tu futuro no te quiero presionar es tu decisión pero sin lugar a dudas esta decisión marcara un antes y después no solo en el ámbito profesional aunque te parezca imposible ahora también en tu vida ,en toda su magnitud...los pecados se pagan aunque uno nunca los cometió o simplemente no lo recuerda el simple hecho de ser humano te obliga a pagarlo ten en cuenta eso souichi solo un consejo que espero que tomes en cuenta porque sera el primero y el ultimo que recibirás de mi parte_

**-eh? que demonios trata de decirme ese maldito enfermo consejo sht! si como no lo único que quiere es burlarse de mi** -fruncieno el seño lanzando un duro golpe en el escritorio donde se encontraba **-bueno juro que me las pagaras jejejjee bueno supongo de debo de echarle un vistazo al informe que me mando**

(pasando 2 horas)

**vaya increíble enserio seria posible pero... teóricamente es posible** -sonriendo un poco contrariado-**seria un gran avance para la ciencia y no solo eso, ayudaría a muchas personas**- vaya es increíble que ese psicópata este a la cabeza de tan ambicioso proyecto bueno supongo no se debe de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia o por el carácter tan empalagoso pero... es imposible no hacerlo -pensaba para si mismo-lanzando un suspiro cuando sintió escuchar una voz tan familiar para aquel

**-sempai la llegue**-un una sonrisa tan tierna y encantadora que se así casi imposible a cualquiera no devolverle la misma sonrisa maravillosa

**-bienvenido a casa-** saliendo de su habitación, cuando de repente se percata de la sonrisa de parte del menor dirigida claramente para su persona que automáticamente el calor y la vergüenza se apoderaron de el tornado ligeramente rojas sus mejillas

**-sempai ya comiste**- dirigiéndose a la cocina

**-eh no**

**-que bueno traje comida siéntese por favor** -alistando la tan ansiada cena bueno al menos por parte del mayor que moría de hambre

**-claro**- acomodándose en una se las sillas del comedor

**-tome sempai**-igualmente de sonriente que hace unos minutos cosa que comenzó a intimidar a cierto pelilargo

-**ah gracias**- que le pasa ase maldito con esa sonrisa ¿ que lo tendrá tan feliz? pensaba cuando

**-sempai**

**-eh? dime** -concentrado en su cena que para fortuna de este sabia deliciosa mente

**-etto .. veras-**sera lo correcto no quiero volverme a equivocarme no no me niego a perderle nuevamente

**-si vas a decirme algo dilo de una vez!**-totalmente enfurecido-**ese maldito nuevamente poniendo ese rostro tan desagradable sera que lo hace intencionalmente-**pensaba

**-usted sabe que he vivido enamorado de usted hace años** -sera lo correcto tengo miedo- **y siento que al pasar el tiempo se hizo mas consciente de mis sentimientos lo cual le agradezco inmensamente-** morinaga para por favor no lo perderás perderás retumbaba esos pensamientos de morinaga sin embargo se armo de todo el valor que poseía y continuo**-por esa misma razón me atrevo a entre a entregarle-**abriendo su mochila para aparentemente buscar algo en su interior

**-oi**-que demonios esta diciendo a estas alturas yo no quiero nada no no ,no me ates a ti por favor agachando la mirada

**-aquí esta**- mostrando un bello collar - **se que a usted no le pareciera nada del otro mundo pero tiene un valor sentimental enorme para mi , sabes sempai este collar me la dio mi abuela antes de morir me dijo que lo diera al dueño de mi corazón** -titubando por unos segundo-** tome sempai este collar le pertenece ya que usted es dueño no solo de mi corazón de mi vida de mi sueños suspiros toda mi ser le pertenece**

-souichi estaba realmente chok ante tremendo regalo si bien no era tan lujoso entendía muy bien lo que significaba que se lo diera-_ porque entre todas las personas del mundo me tiene que pasar esto a mi porque? yo ..._

**-lo siento morinaga pero no puedo recibir este collar**- sintiendo que en cualquier momento se quebraría su voz por causarle tan tremendo dolor a este ser que solo le entregaba cariño y comprensión no tuvo mas que repetirse para si mismo que es lo mejor

**-pero sempai no lo entiende no se lo estoy regalando solo lo devuelvo a su dueño**-hablando casi susurrando con la cabeza gacha amenazando en salir  
unas enormes lagrimas

**-yo lo siento en verda**d-sintiendo como se desgarraba su alma -lo siento

**-...entiendo sempai no se preocupe-tratando de verlo a los ojos lo cual se le hacia casi imposible**-todo es mi culpa lo lamento- suspirando tragándose toda la tristeza que le embargaba mostrando una sonrisa para si calmar a su tan adorado sempai-**realmente fui un tonto por favor se lo pido perdóneme**

-souichi la escuchar tales palabras levanto su mirada realmente ese imbécil se estaba disculpando por que lo hacia? no lo hagas cuando se encontró con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba_-yo no aguanto mas esta situación dame un respiro por favor-_sintiendo como brotaban unas crudas lagrimas por tristeza o simplemente por sentirse como el peor ser del mundo** -por favor dam..**-en ese preciso instante sintió tan cálida espalda cobigarlo tan familiar para este ,de hecho lo era su olor ,su esencia todo era familiar para el tanto que lo único que pudo hacer es soltar en llanto como nunca lo había echo desde que tenia recuerdo

-paso el tiempo y souichi fue quedándose lentamente dormido en los brazos de morinaga**-morinaga...** fueron las ultimas palabras dirigidas para el menor

**-sempai**-dijo suspirando y llevando a su cuarto a su tan amado superior **-sempa**i-acariciando el rostro de su tan adorado pelilargo-**lo siento**-fue dicho por parte del menor antes de salir del cuarto de su ser mas querido para el

-pasaron horas cuando unos hermosos ojos mieles se animaban tímidamente a abrirse**-donde estoy? en mi cuarto ...**-recordando lo ocurrido horas antes respirando hondamente se dirigió a su escritorio con algo de indecisión en los ojos-**que hora es? vaya aun tengo tiempo** -encendiendo la portátil y enviando un mensaje al cual por alguna razón de la vida se convirtiera su mas fiel defensor en una batalla que no tenia ni las remota idea que ocurriría escribiendo un simple y algo amargo mensaje -_yo acepto estoy yendo mañana mismo ._

**-yo estoy haciendo lo mejor para ambos estoy seguro estoy seguro-**decía tan torpemente porque cada que se decía que era lo mejor, menos se lo creía para si mismo -**yo ..pero porque me siento así porque-**cubriendo su mirada con sus cabellos -**porque siento que voy a morir en cualquier momento, porque tiene que pasar esto porque**-levantándose estrepitosamente dirigiéndose hacia su cama y soltando en llanto nuevamente**-yo lo único que quiero es ver su horroroso rostro** -hundiendo mas su rostro contra la almohada**-este no soy yo es por su culpa ,su culpa .. su culpa ,su culpa me la pagaras juro que me la pagaras por este dolor que no me deja respirar ,por desear tenerte a mi lado, por hacerme dependiente de ti, yo te odi...**-callo muy sorprendido para si mismo por no poder decir una tan simple palabra pero que se negaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser hacerlo simplemente no podía hacerlo no quería hacerlo**-maldición por mas que lo intento lo ultimo que haría en este mundo es odiarte-**fue lo ultimo que dijo quedando nuevamente profundamente dormido

- sempai realmente lo lamento soy un idiota no debía presionarte así -pensaba el bello joven de ojos azulados con una mirada realmente triste-**yo juro que no volveré a presionarlo es lo mas importante para mi no lo quiero perder-** mirando hacia la puerta insistentemente como si viera a través de ella **-yo realmente lo amo sempai por favor nunca lo dude-**echándose a dormir desanimadamente, deseando desde lo mas profundo de su corazón que mañana sea un mejor día tanto para el, pero en especial para su tan adorado ojimiel

**-yo no quiero por favor no me abandones por favor quédate conmigo no me dejes** - derrando unas lagrimas causando que despierte nuevamente-**yo..yo no se si este haciendo lo mejor pero al menos quiero intentar, volver todo a la normalidad aunque me cueste ...**-no pudo terminar su oración recordando el sueño que había tenido hacia unos minutos-agachando su mirada y mordiéndose su labio inferior -** yo realmente pensé que esto seria simple ,yo porque porque me niego a alejarme de el ..**

_hay dudas y contradicciones en el corazón de souichi; solo el tiempo nos dirá que les prepara a estos seres que son tan diferentes pero tan iguales la mismo_  
_ dice que uno no puede luchar con los caprichos del destino por mas que lo intente y escape de el , eso es al algo que souichi tendrá que aprender _  
_¿podrá souichi escapar de su destino? ¿si lo hace cual seria el precio?_


End file.
